


Bloodlust- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 2 episode 3.





	Bloodlust- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 2 episode 3.

You got out and rushed into the nest, gasping at what you saw. Gordon was there, holding a bloody knife and had Lenore tied to a chair covered in cuts. She was pale and looked sick.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N, come on in.” Gordon smirked.

“You said you’d convince them.” Lenore said, lifting her head to look at you.

“I tried. Gordon, stop that and let her go. She isn’t hurting anybody.” You glared at him.

“Now, you don’t mean that sweetheart. I’m just doing what I always do. I kill the bad guys.”

“But they aren’t bad! They don’t kill humans!” You yelled at him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let’s all just chill out, huh?” Gordon said with a smirk.

“Gordon, put the knife down.” Sam said, walking in front of you.

“You’re right. I’m wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery,” He pulled out an even larger knife and inspected it. “I just sharpened it, so it’s completely humane.” You weren’t going to let that happen. Before Gordon could get close to her, you rushed and stepped between them.

“I’m letting her go.” You glared at him. Gordon used that knife and pointed it to your chest, effectively stopping you.

“You’re not doing a damn thing.” Gordon glared.

“What? You’re going to kill me? Do it, you’ll be no better than the monsters you hunt.” You glared at him.

“You asked for it.” Gordon threatened.

“Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let’s talk about this.” Dean said, stopping Gordon’s actions.

“What’s there to talk about? It’s like I said, Dean. No shades of gray.”

“Yeah, I get that. The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die but this one…” Dean started to say. A vampire killed his sister? Damn.

“ _Killed_ my sister? That filthy fang didn’t kill my sister. It _turned_ her. It made her one of them. So, I hunted her down, and I killed her myself. It wasn’t my sister anymore, it wasn’t human. I didn’t blink and neither would you.”

“So, you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires; you knew they weren’t killing anyone. You knew about the cattle and you just didn’t care.” Sam said, walking a bit closer to him.

“Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we’re supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn’t change what they are and I can prove it.” Gordon grabbed your arm and sliced it. You cried out and looked over at Dean who got pissed.

“Gordon!” Dean yelled. He didn’t want to come closer, risking your life from the crazed hunter. Gordon put the knife against your throat and dragged you to Lenore. Dean pulled his gun out and pointed it at Gordon.

“Let her go! Now!” Dean demanded. Even after the fight you two had, he still cared and loved you.

“Relax, if I wanted her dead, she would be. I’m just making a point.” Gordon held your arm over Lenore’s face, the blood from your wound dripping onto her. Lenore hisses, fangs extending.

“Lenore, fight this. You don’t want this.” You pleaded with her.

“You think she’s so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They’re all the same; evil, bloodthirsty.” Gordon glared. You looked at Lenore, pleading with your eyes. She controlled herself and retracted her fangs, turning her face away.

“No, this isn’t right.” She said.

“You hear her, Gordon?” Sam said who was closer to Gordon than Dean was.

“Please, I don’t want to do this!” Lenore pleaded. You had enough of this bullshit and elbowed Gordon in the rubs, hard. He stumbled back in pain and you turned to face him. You held your bleeding arm to your chest, soaking your jacket. You had to stop the bleeding.

“Sam is getting her out of here.” You glared at him. Sam did as he was told, walking closer to Lenore. He picked her up in his arms but Gordon had other plans. He glared at you and Sam, Dean still had the gun trained on him from behind.

“Take one more step and I will have you on the ground in less than a second.” You threatened.

“What are you going to do to me, sweetheart? Look at you, you’re in pain.” Gordon smirked.

“I think you’re forgetting who has a gun on you and I know he never misses.” You glared at him. He turned and faced Dean who was pissed.

“Gordon, I think you and I have got some things to talk about.”

“You’re not serious.” Gordon asked as if he was hurt by this.

“I’m having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you gotta go through me.” Dean glared. Gordon nodded and he looked at his knife before looking back at Dean.

“Fine.” Gordon then grabbed you so fast, you didn’t have time to react. You cried out in pain, looking down to see Gordon had sliced your other arm deeply. Dean would have shot Gordon if it wasn’t for the fact that he had you.

“Gordon! Stop! Let her go!” Dean yelled.

“What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we’re on the same side here.” Gordon said, holding you in front of him. The tears were streaming down your face as you tried to stop the bleeding by pressing your arms to your chest and sides.

“I don’t think so, sadistic bastard.” Dean growled. Gordon threw you to the side and you grunted out in pain as you thudded to the ground. You were weak, blood coming out of your arm and you couldn’t get up. You did manage to rip your shirt and wrap it around your arm. You did the same to your other wound.  

“You’re not like your brother. You’re a killer, like me.” Gordon said, walking closer to Dean. Dean tossed his gun to the side and grabbed Gordon by the collar, shoving him to the wall. He elbowed him in the face, effectively knocking him out.

Dean, to add more effect, slammed Gordon’s head into the wall and pushed him into a chair. He found some rope and tied him up, making sure the knots were secure before looking at Sam.

“Get her out of here.” Sam nodded and looked at you before leaving with Lenore. Dean rushed to your side and helped you to sit up, immediately looking at your wound.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I should have listened to you.” Dean apologized. You winced when he took off his flannel and used that to make a wrap and a sling for you.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” You looked up at him to see him clenching his jaw. He did that when he was pent up with emotions.

“No, you should have. I was acting like a dick to you and you didn’t deserve that.” Dean helped you to stand and you leaned against his side even though you could stand on your own.

“I trust Ellen way better than Gordon anyways.” You chuckled and looked up at him.

“Yeah, I might have to, too.” Dean held you and kissed your temple. You waited a while for Sam to get back and when he did, Gordon was just starting to wake up.

“Did I miss anything?” Sam said, looking at you.

“Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?” You asked, opting to lean again the table so Dean could pace. He also did that when he was either pissed or in thought.

“Yeah, all of them did.” Sam nodded.

“Then our work here is done,” Gordon groaned and opened his eyes, looking at Dean. “How are you doing, Gordon? Get comfy because you’ll be here for a while. I’ll call someone in two or three days to come get you out.” Dean smirked as he grabbed Gordon’s knife and tossed it away from him and any other weapons that he could potentially use to get out.

“Let’s go.” You didn’t want to be here anymore and being around Gordon was sickening. Dean nodded and smirked, hitting Gordon in the face once more, sending Gordon to fall to the floor, still in the chair. Dean grabbed you and walked with you and Sam out of the barn.

You didn’t even realize that it was the beginning of a new day. Damn, time goes by fast. Dean let you go when he was by the car, his keys in hand. Something was bothering him and you and Sam knew it.

“Dean, what’s going through your head?” You asked softly, leaning against the car.

“I wish we never took this job. It’s jacked everything up.” Dean sighed.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Think about all the hunts we went on our whole lives. What if we killed things that didn’t deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us…” Dean trailed off with a sigh.

“Dean, what happened after your mom, John did the best he could.” You said sympathetically.

“I know he did. But the man wasn’t perfect and the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate them, I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn’t even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it.”

“You didn’t kill Lenore.” Sam said.

“I wanted to. All my instincts were screaming at me to kill her. I was going to kill them all.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t Dean, that is what matters.” You said gently.

“Yeah, well, because you’re a pain in my ass.” Dean said to you. You knew he was joking because of the hint of the smile on his face.

“Good, I’ll continue to be a pain in the ass.” You said, grinning and getting into the car. You were tired, hurt, and just done. You wanted to go home; wherever that may be. Dean and Sam got in the car and you were on the road, probably to another hunt. You never got a break.


End file.
